


The Dragon and the Prince

by Rougethecat



Series: Yuri!!! On ICE: Kingdom AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe- Kingdoms, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Curses, Dragons, FOR ONCE IN MY WRITING LIFE, I already got that bad ending mostly planned out, I'm not kidding, Ice Skating, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PrinceYuuri, Two Endings, Victor's POV, Wedding, When stuck on writing I just listen to Guang Hongs shiort program, Witch - Freeform, Yuuri's POV, bad ending or happy ending?, cliche...sort of, dont ask XD, dont judge me, dragon hybrid!Yuuri, dragonyuuri, for once I may actually finish a story, hehe, i use viktor not victor, idek anymore, its addicting, literally inspired by flirting, mostly - Freeform, mwahahahahaha, oh I forgot, okay, princevictor, princeviktor, semi dragon!Yuuri, wattpad might get the bad ending, we'll see, what else do i tag rip, you actually deicide that ending for me I can't lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: A kind and shy prince had stolen Viktor's heart.A jealous and obsessive witch curses him, turning the prince into one of the most feared mythical creatures in the kingdoms. A dragonThe dragon; kind and depressed with sudden changes into an animalistic and destructive force.In order to save the castle of Hasetsu, Viktor must do one thing. Kill the dragon or find a way to stop it.Will they get their happy ending?*UNDER EDITING*





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeveepkmnfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepkmnfan/gifts).



The morning light fluttered in through the window, causing a silver-haired man to groan and pull the sheets over his head. The knock on his door and the call of a maid did not help him get back to blissful sleep. He groaned and sat up, running his nimble fingers through his messy, silky hair. The man tried to remember something important, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Slipping out of the sheets of his warm bed, he trudged over to open the door. A maid stood there, holding his clothes.

"Good morning your Highness" The maid smiled sweetly,"Today's the day of the ball. Get ready, your advisor is waiting for you."

The blonde placed the folded clothes on the bed and left to prepare his bath. The Russian unfolded the clothing. It was a simple stark white dress shirt with black dress pants, black tie, a belt, socks, and black dress shoes. He let out a chuckle. Another long day of his advisor trying to find him a bride.

He later steps out of his room and walks to the banquet hall, footsteps echoing the hallway. Once he arrives to the hall, his advisor was already sitting in a chair is his usual grave and grumpy face. In another chair sat a blond haired teen, gobbling down his breakfast of pirozhki. He looks at the male and gulps down his bite, a scowl on his face.

The silver-haired male only smiles and looks at the old man as he takes a seat.

"Good morning Yakov!" The silver-haired man greeted cheerfully.

The beet-faced man only grunted in reply, before going in a lecture about being king and finding a suitable queen to rule alongside him. The man could only zone out of the repetitive, bland and dull speech of his advisor as his mind wandered off. One of his wandering thoughts was about dragons; scaly, ugly beasts that breathe fire and wreak havoc to mankind. He had heard many russian legends of the fire-breathing beasts; specifically Zmey Gorynych, a green-scaled, three-headed dragon.

"VIKTOR!"

He blinked and turned to an even redder Yakov, who sighed and lectured him again for spacing out. The heir of Russia sighed. This was going to be a long day.

 

Viktor adjusted the collar of his white button up shirt under his pink and purple tailcoat. He could hear the quiet chatter of the guests in the ballroom. He sighs and looks at the mirror again, giving a practiced and beautiful smile that could make anyone swoon. He closes the door of his room as he walks out, heading downstairs to the ballroom. Gold light washed over the smooth tiled floor, as he briefly touches the smooth surface of his mask. It was simple white mask with a pale pink gradient on the bottom. Golden swirls and small designs dance along the edges of it.

His black dress shoes clicked lightly against the tile floor and with a winning smile, Viktor greets his guests merrily. Ladies in puffy, large gowns and gentlemen with crisp suit and ties chuckle merrily and greeted right back. It was all like a game. A simple game called:  _Hide How You Really Feel for Them_. Never less, Viktor was tired of it.

Turning around, he saw two people entering the ballroom. A woman with short brown hair unlinked her arms with a raven haired man and waves him goodbye. The man gives a small wave back before going to the banquet table. The blue-eyed male couldn't take his eyes off of him. Night black hair slicked back and fair skin. A stiff posture, as if he was nervous. The man seemed to be wearing an intricate dark blue, glittery long-sleeved coat, over a dark purple top and tight black slacks, along with black boots.

Just as Viktor was starting to approach the male, who was sipping some champagne casually, the silver-hair was whisked away to a dance by a brunette in a ice blue mask.

 

The Russian bowed once more, with the same default smile and a kiss on her knuckle, and he was off to find the raven-haired male. He gave a small smile to himself when he saw the masked male at the banquet table, chatting with a tan-skinned male in gold and red. They laughed together as the the heir of Russia approached them.

"A dance?" 

The raven-haired male turned and Viktor couldn't help but to look at the mocha brown eyes that were surrounded by his mask. It was a dark blue that darkened into black at the bottom, sliver glitter dotting the edges. The tan-skinned male nudged him a bit closer to the Russian's out stretched hand. He winks at the dark colored-cladded male and a gave a thumbs up before walking away.

His brown eyes darted around before hesitantly replying, "S-sure."

Viktor's heart leaped. His voice were like silver bells and smooth creeks. The Russian grabbed his thin, delicate  wrist and whisked him away to the crowd of dancing guests.

As it turned out, he wasn't that bad of a dancer either. Viktor enjoyed the smiles and the small laughs the mysterious man made, as they continued to dance gracefully around the ballroom. Soon the Russian was exhausted and gave a genuine smile before leading him out of the ballroom, the adorable male hesitantly following behind him.

They walked into the gardens, silver moonlight glimmering over them. 

Viktor smiled,"May we take off our masks? I would love to know the man who caught my interest."

The raven-haired man blushed slightly, but nodded. The two reached over and gently slipped the masks off of their faces.

"V-V-Viktor Nikiforov!" The asian male squeaked, brown eyes wide.

He chuckled,"And your name?"

"Y-Y-Yuuri" He muttered, looking down at his fever,"K-kat-Katsuki Y-Yuuri, prince of Japan"

Viktor chuckled and lifted his chin up and smirked.

"Yuuri huh~?" He purred,"It suits you..."

Yuuri's face flushed a deeper red as the Russian prince's thumb gently brushed over his bottom lip and started to slowly close the gap between them. They were only inches away. The raven-haired man's breath hitched, as time stopped around them. 

Just when they were about to kiss, a voice called them inside. 

Viktor almost sighed aloud and smiled at Yuuri, as they exchanged masks. The older male's heart fluttered, when their hands brushed lightly against each other. 

Once they had their masks back on, the Russian heir offered his arm to the Japanese prince.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked with a chuckle 

Yurri held a muffled laugh, causing Viktor's heart to leap high into the heavens, as the shorter male linked his arm with the Russian.

"We shall." He replied with a bright smile.

With that, the two princes walked back into the castle, only to be greeted by the woman Yuuri came in with. The two quickly unlinked arms, seemingly unnoticed by the brunette.

"Yuuri!" The female looked worried, clasting his hands close together with hers,"We have to go back home! Now!"

"N-Now?!" The Japanese prince looked at her, face twisted in confusion "But we just go here Nee-chan!"

Viktor frowned slightly at the foreign word. He would have to find out what it meant later.

"There's no time!" The brunette persisted,"We have to go!"

"A-Alright."

The female lifted her skirt up slightly and ran off, Yuuri about to follow. The Russian grabbed his hand, causing the asian to jerk back a bit.

"Wait!" He didn't want Yuuri to leave him forever, "Will I see you again?"

The raven-haired man turned to him with a gentle smile, "I promise"

Satisfied, Viktor hesitantly let him go. Yuuri ran after the brunette and was never seen again during the rest of the party.

 

He collapsed in his bed, wearing his fleece pajamas. A large poodle, named Makkachin, was snuggled in his arms. The silver-haired male stared at the ceiling of his room, his mind unable to get a particular raven-haired man out of his head.

_'Katsuki Yuuri...'_

Viktor smiled as his eyes fluttered closed, and the silent night lulled him to sleep.

 

Somewhere in the distance, an awakened beast roars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is legit inspired by a part @eeveepkmnfan 's Fanfic: If there's a burning in your heart, don't be alarmed.  
> Seriously a good fanfic and needs to be checked out (unless you read it already).  
> Gosh I'm so excited about writing this fanfic. Okay I'll stop typing XD.


	2. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets a message for help from Japan. Once he gets there, the Russian gets a little surprise...

It had been a year since Viktor last saw Prince Yuuri. The heir of Russia had hosted balls once a month, and at every ball, he would look for the raven-haired male, only to find that he never came. Viktor was extremely frustrated. Every time the silver-haired male would try and walk away to escape the party; he was either whisked away to a dance by one of the ladies, pulled in for some small talk, or shouted at by Yakov to get back into the party. The Russian was very,  _VERY_  frustrated indeed.

Had Yuuri broken his promise? Had he ditched Viktor? The Russian's heart couldn't help but to sink and twist painfully behind his facade of winning smiles and cheerful attitude. Like it was all a game.

Although it _WAS_ amusing to see Yakov rage and rant off about the Russian never finding a queen, Viktor could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes. After all, he was after a man, not a woman.

 

His bright blue eyes fluttered opened and groaned, burying his face into Makkachin's curly fur. The dog snoozed in his arms, radiating in heat. The spring morning sun fluttered into the window, heating up a patch of wooden floor. The knock on the door made him groan, forcing himself out of his cozy bed.

Once he was all freshened up, Viktor was back to his peppy, enthusiastic self. The Russian brought out Makkachin into the gardens, the sweet smell of blooming flowers filled the air.

 _'As well as pollen,'_   The Russian thought as he sneezed.

The large poodle barked happily, running around the palace gardens. The silver-haired Russian chuckled. It was rare for the heir of Russia to have time with his dog, so Viktor made sure to cherish every moment before he was whisked away for work. Great.

 

It seemed like years had passed, as Viktor looked and read through the many sheets of paper littered on the table. The majority of them were asking for alliances in war, for his hand in marriage with princesses, and many in between the lines. He sighed.

 _'Paperwork is such a bore,'_ he thought, rejecting another proposed marriage for a princess in some random country.

 _'At least Italy isn't asking for marriages,'_ he thought, _'then again the princess's brother is overprotective of her,'_ the Russian chuckled to himself.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"May I come in your Majesty?" The voice of a timid servant called from the door.

"Come in" Viktor replied.

A blond male walked in with a letter,"It's from the kingdom of Japan sire"

The silver haired male nodded, taking the letter.

"You're free to leave" he dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand.

The servant quickly nodded and rushed out in the speed of light. Viktor chuckled, closing the wooden door. His pale hand clenched the letter tightly as if it would jump out of his hands at any moment.

 _'Did Yuuri write this?_ ' He thought, a warm feeling bubbled in his chest.

The heir of Russia quickly rushed to his desk and eagerly ripped the envelope open, careful not to tear the parchment itself. He slowly took out the letter with shaky hands and breathed as he unfolded the paper.

_Dear Prince Viktor Nikiforov of Russia,_

_We are asking for help in our kingdom. The castle dealing with potential danger that not even our best samurai can handle. Not only that but our son, Yuuri Katsuki, has gone missing. Please. Help us. We will be in the deepest gratitude if you decide to help our kingdom. In reward, we will give you something that you desire with some limitations._

_Thank you for your time,_

_King and Queen Katsuki of Japan_

Viktor's body trembled and his heart sank. Yuuri was missing? His heart howled in grief at the disappearance of the raven-haired man that caught his eye a year ago, yet he was relieved. So he didn't forget him or left him behind. The Russian read and reread the letter, blue eyes scanning for any other piece of information he could be have . After what seemed to be forever, Viktor folds the piece of paper, shoves it in his pocket and walks out to inform his advisor.

 

Soon, the Russian went inside of a carriage with Makkachin and giving his farewell to the old man. Yakov seemed to be ticked off, but the heir of Russia could care less, after all the message from Japan was calling for him. It was fate. The carriage started to trot away to the port; where he will board the ship to Hasetsu, Japan. The ride would take about five hours, according to the captain. The coach continued to demand the horses to go faster, hooves harshly beating the ground.

Makkachin stuck his head out of the window and Viktor laughed lightly. The poodle always seemed to know how to shed light in his dark days. The Russian prince appreciated it. With a grin, he looked at the blurred buildings and foliage that they passed by. Finally, they arrived at the port and Viktor wasted no time to get himself and Makkachin into the ship. It would be a long five hours.

Viktor leaned against the rails of the ship, waves slapping against the wood. The sea breeze ran through his hair and the Russian heir imagined it was Yurri. Gentle fingers that ran through his hair like the breeze, gently untangling the smallest of knots. Viktor snapped out of his thoughts and sighed. He really did fall for him, didn't he?

Makkachin stood with his master, front paws hooked on the railing. The large poodle looked at the silver-haired Russian, tongue sticking out of its jaws. The prince had an unreadable expression as he watched the waves crash against the ship.

Five hours passed by painfully slow, Viktor immediately getting off once they reached shore. The prince blinked at the scenery. As much as he would love to think about having his feet on the ground again, he could not believe the snow that covered the land. It was the middle of spring and snow was everywhere, blanketing the roofs and the tops of blooming cherry blossom trees. Beckoning his companion beside him, the Russian walked to the village of Hasetsu, where the castle was located as well. Entering the village, his crystal blue eyes widened at the tall towering ice crystal in front of him. People were already chipping the barely melting ice away.

"Wow," He voiced his thoughts out loud,"What happened here?"

"The dragon did it," a young voice replied.

Viktor turned around to see a blond kid with a red streak in his hair.

"Dragon?" His eyes blinked at the child in confusion.

"Yeah!" The blond chirped,"You must be Viktor. The king and queen are waiting for you!"

He looked at the castle ahead.

The Russian heir then looked back at the red-streak and blond-haired boy, who shoved him forward slightly,"They'll explain everything!"

From there, Viktor made his way towards the castle's gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spends up to like 2:30 in the morning writing this* Don't tell my family...shhhh  
> Anyways...Thank you so much for all the support in this story everyone! I really appreciate. Every comment and kudo overwhelms me, probably because I'm not used to it (I nearly get anything but reads on Wattpad. Which I'm more used to) but just thank you all. You all just make me smile. :)


	3. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor learns plenty, discovers plenty, and found his target.

He headed towards the castle, quickly rushed in by the guards. Entering the large doors, he had expected to see the king and queen sitting in her thrones. However, they were waiting right in front of them. With them was the brunette that went with Yuuri.

"Thank goodness you came!" The queen smiled, however her eyes were dull from grief.

"Come inside" The king gave a firm nod, a kind smile on his face,"It's cold outside."

The doors closed as Viktor stepped into the cozy castle.

He looked at the brunette,"You were the one that went with Yuuri right?"

She nodded,"I'm Mari. Heir of Japan."

He smiled and was about to grab her hadn't to kiss it, but she moved it away.

"Oh please" She rolled her eyes,"We asked you for help. No need to formal greetings."

Mari led him to the hot springs,"We'll discuss everything at the banquet hall"

The Japanese heir left, leaving Viktor to his own thoughts. The male sighed and stripped down, dipping his leg into the warm water. He smiled and when into the greenish-blue water a sigh of relief washed over him, as if taking all the stress away.

 _'Does Yuuri bathe like this everyday?'_ He thought with a smile.

Viktor then frowned slightly. He missed Yuuri. His smooth skin, his dark fluffy hair, those almond eyes, and soft plump lips... His mind once again trailed off and the water felt much warmer than before.

 

Wearing a green robe, he was guided to his room and was told that the servant would guide him to the banquet hall. The silver-haired male gave a heart-shaped smile and a thank you before entering his temporary room. The somewhat small room was filled with boxes, which he suspected will be unpacked for him later. Viktor smiled, already he felt cozy in the castle. After wearing a simple pale blue button up top along with black pants and boots, he made his way to the banquet hall.

Mari and the king were the only people that sat around the Japanese-styled table, the queen nowhere to be seen. Viktor hesitantly took a seat, hands resting on his lap. The silence was suffocating, the king clearing his throat.

"So Prince Viktor" He folded his hands together,"What convinced you to come over?"

"Ah" Viktor smiled his usual smile,"Well I felt sorry for your missing son. Yuuri was it?"

Mari nodded and rolled her eyes,"You came in the ballroom with him a year ago."

Viktor nodded stiffly,"Plus I've wanted to explore the other kingdoms but with all the duties I have it's nearly impossible."

The king nodded,"I see..."

The tension was broken when the queen entered with servants. Each was carrying a tray with a bowl. The trays were placed down in front of each person. The heavenly aroma hit the Russian's nose and his mouth watered.

"Wow!" He exclaimed at the bowl in from of him,"Amazing!"

"it's a pork cutlet bowl" Mari explained," or know as katsudon. It's Yuuri's favorite..."

Viktor bit the inside of his cheek and looked at the steaming hot bowl. Picking up the chopsticks, he plucked a piece of the meat and took a bite of it. His eyes widened at the savory flavor that burst across his tastebuds.

"VKUSNO!" The Russian exclaimed, the royal Japanese family smiled at him as he gobbled down his meal.

"Delicious!" He exclaimed between bites, seemingly forgetting his royal status,"Too good for words! Is this what the gods eat?!"

The queen chuckled to herself, satisfied that the heir of Russia enjoyed the meal. Dinner seemed to pass by quickly and once Viktor had consumed every grain of rice -plucking one that was stuck near the corner of his mouth-, he set his bowl down.

Resting his head on his folded hands, he asked them," Thank you for the dinner, but why did you want me here?"

The three stiffened.

"Well..." The king sighed,"I believe you did see the path of ice crystals on your way to the gates yes?"

The silver haired male nodded, remembering the line of tall ice crystals and the villagers chipping it away.

"There's a dragon in this kingdom" Mari put in,"and lately its been...Well a bit destructive. We're just lucky no one got hurt yet."

"How long has it been here?"

"A year ago" Mari told him,"It was in the early morning after the ball."

"The same day Yuuri went missing.." The queen buried her face into her hands.

"What happened?" Viktor glanced around, uncomfortable with the somber atmosphere,"If you don't mind telling me."

"As long as you don't tell anyone else"

"Deal"

Mari nodded and looked at her somber parents,"You see Yuuri's dog died that night and after visiting his grave, Yuuri went up to his room."

She shrugged,"We didn't pay much attention to it since we all know that Yuuri was only dismissing himself to bed."

The heir of Japan thought for a moment,"After a while there was a shrill scream. It didn't sound like Yuuri. Everyone rushed up to his room and saw that the walls were busted open and on the other side of the hole was a pinned corpse. We could barely see anything but one of the guards mentioned that it looked like some serpentine creature fell in the distance."

She tapped her finger on the wooden table,"Turns out that corpse was a foreigner. It was odd in how she got here or even got into Yuuri's room."

Viktor nodded slowly, letting the elder sibling's words sink into his head. He would probably forget about it, knowing the Russian prince.

The female sighed and adjusted her violet kimono,"The dragon was really shy at first, just watching the villagers while curled up around a cherry blossom tree. Until one of the villager's children went up to talk and just admire them."

"What's their name?"

"Huh?"

"The child's name."

"Oh uh" The female thought for a moment," Kenjirou Minami I believe. He admires Yuuri too if I remember correctly"

"Interesting." Viktor commented.

"I don't know much after that but it's best if you ask one of the villagers." Mari sighed, folding her folding her hands in her lap and started at it,"All I know is that the dragon just went on a rampage and flew off."

Viktor nodded once again,"I see. Thank you for that."

He stood up, saying good night to the royal family -who replied with a good night back-, walking to his room -as excepted, everything was unpacked and put away for him-, and flopping onto his bed. Makkachin leaped up onto the bed to snuggle with his master, gratefully welcomed into the silver-haired man's arms. Viktor stared into the darkness of his room, the soft breeze slowly lulling him to sleep.

 

Viktor stepped out into the snowy village, following Makkachin; who ran around to explore. Villagers were already awake, chipping away ice, breath visible in the frigid air.

"Vicchan!?"

The silver-haired prince turned to see another brunette with a stocky raven-haired and three little girls surrounding Makkachin.

"He looks a little big to be Vicchan, Yuuko" The man states.

One of the girls spotted Viktor walking up to hem and pointed at him,"Look mom look!" they spoke.

'Yuuko' looked up,"OH!" She exclaimed,"You're THE Viktor Nikiforov!"

The family bowed,"It's a honor meeting you!"

"Please no formalities" He smiled,"But I do want to know. Who's Vicchan?"

"Oh that's uh..." Yuuko fiddled with her fingers.

"That was Yuuri's dog" the man replied,"I'm Takeshi Nishigori. This is my wife"

He gently places his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Yuuko Nishigori!" She chirped with a smile,"Nice to meet you!"

"And these are our daughters: Axel, Lutz and Loop."

"Nice to meet you all!" He gave a heart shaped smile,"How do you know Yuuri?"

"Oh we're his childhood friends!" Yuuko replied, although there was a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

Takeshi sighed,"We all miss him"

"Are you here to help us?" One of the girls -he couldn't tell who- asked.

"Are you going to go after the dragon?"

"Are you planning on saving Yu-"

"Girls!" Their mother went off to solace their multiple questions.

"So do you mind telling me a bit more about Yuuri and the dragon perhaps?" Viktor looked at Takeshi.

The man nodded,"Sure. We'll do what we can."

The day trickled by quickly and soon Viktor had given his farewell to the family, who wished him luck. He bathed, had dinner with the royal family and went to cuddle with Makkachin before falling asleep.

The next morning was the start of his journey, he had found out that the dragon had fled to the mountain nearby. So equipped with a sword and other basic needs, the silver-haired man was ready to face the beast that recently terrorized the villagers. He said goodbye to his furry companion before, mounting on a black and white horse and was off to meet the scaly beast.

Hooves slammed into the cobblestone road as he rode his way out of the village, passing by the Nishigori family. He smiled and waved, the five waving back as they made their way to the market. He passed by a fisherman fishing at the bridge, not spooked by hooves clopping on wood.

Cobblestone and wood slowly turned into the dirt and foliage. He made the horse slowly turn its gallop into a trot, enjoying the greenery. He looked up in the mountain ahead. It wasn't too high and for sure, some plant life were dotted on the landform, no doubt. Viktor smiled, the place was all new to him and he couldn't help but to enjoy the trek to the mountain.

The horse snorted and with the light touch of the rein, it sped up to a gallop. Night slowly gained up on them, the horse slowing down from exhaustion. The Russian prince decided to stop near a tree to rest for the night. The horse grazed at a patch of grass as Viktor laid against the tree, folding his arms over his head. The sky was bright with glittering stars. He looked over at the silhouette of the mountain, barely seen from the dark sky. With the gentle breeze whispering lullabies in his ears, the silver-haired Russian fell asleep.

 

The morning sun peeked through the thin branches of the tree, hitting his eyes. Viktor groaned, eyes fluttering open. He sat up and stretched, bones cracking. It was not a very comfortable place to sleep in. The horse was beside him, snoozing the day away. The prince sighed, tore out a piece of melonpan and chewed on it. The bread was cold but it was better than nothing at all. Viktor chewed the cold bread and soon finished the pastry, dusting the crumbs and wiping the light coating of oil on his simple and cozy clothes. He pats the horse awake and rides off once more to the mountains.

The forest slowly faded away into a steep rocky surface. Viktor looked up at the mountain and saw a clear cliff with a cherry blossom tree. He sighed, placing his bag on his back and patted the horse on the nose gently. It was going to be a long climb.

It was only night when he had climbed about one-third of the mountain to his destination. He rested at a small ledge and looked down, taking a drink of water. Viktor sighed and looked at the cliff high above him.

 _'It won't be long now,'_ He thought, grunting as he heaved himself upwards.

The trek up the mountain was long and tiring, the Russian prince having to take many breaks. He gasped and panted for breath and the cliff just always seemed out of reach, as if teasing him to come over. Viktor groaned, muscles aching. Why did he do this again?

 _'To see Yuuri again'_ his lovesick heart screamed, _'we HAVE to see him again! Save him!'_

With newfound strength, Viktor heaved himself upwards. After what seemed to be forever, Viktor made it to the cliff. He rested for a while, just to let his muscles relax from all the climbing. He wiped sweat off of his forehead and looked at the direction of the sakura tree with wide eyes.

Right in front of him, was a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM FINALLY DONE  
> IM SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP EARLY TOMORROW AND ITS ONE WHERE I LIVE RIP  
> ENJOY THIS SPECIAL LONG CHAPTER  
> 2000 words....


	4. The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor faces the almighty dragon and comes down with love sick thoughts. The poor Russian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop writing in the middle of the night lol  
> But apparently my brain works this way sooo XD  
> also so sorry for the short chapter! >n<  
> I had a hard time on thinking what to do on this chapter so yeah...  
> So yeah, this I'm planning for about 10 chapters on this (Not including a possible alternative ending), but I'm letting you. Yes, you readers to tell me if I should go with a happy and a bad ending.  
> Finally shout out to a wattpad user, for this fanfic brought them into the YOI fandom *claps*  
> Song: Stay Close to Me (why not?)
> 
> I need to stop typing XD  
> But AHHH I'm so excited yet I'm fearing ep 12  
> There's a chance that Yuuri will fail miserably and quit skating and I'm gonna cry.  
> I-  
> I-  
> I just...yeah...

He held his breath. The dragon's back was facing towards him, dark blue fur at the spine of its neck. Its long, serpentine-like body was covered in dark grey scales, two pairs of white wings folded. Pale blue horns that reminded Viktor of ice perched on its head. That was all he could see. Was it alive? It was standing so still that he almost thought it was a statue, but the slow rise and fall of its chest reassured him of its existence. Sort of.

He stood up, strength and adrenaline flowing through his body. The dragon seemed to have something in its claws. As Viktor crept closer, he realized it was a cherry blossom. Nearing the beast, the Russian drew his sword. That was his first mistake.

The dragon whirred around and lets out a cry of agony and fear, spreading its two pairs of white wings. Viktor, with his blade completely unsheathed, charged at the serpent-like beast. The dragon's red-brown eyes flicked and it roared, blasting its icy breath. The Russian prince rolled away and glanced at the direction of its blast. A boulder was spilt in half from the trail of ice crystals and the prince shuddered, if he didn't dodge it in time...

He cried out and moves out of the way again, when a frothy breath was shot in his way. The good news was the fact that he was close to the dragon's leg. With a mighty cry, he stabbed the dragon's claw. It screamed, wobbled on its other leg before falling down the cliff. Wings seemingly forgotten, it claws the earth as it neared the edge. Its red-brown gaze looked ahead.

Viktor aimed the blade at its head, the blade shimmered in the sunlight. The dragon looked at the blade and then at him with wide doe-like eyes. There was something about its gaze that brought shivers down his spine. It was just too familiar...

The dragon's eyes seemed to shift into dullness, like someone who had given up. It closed its eyes, as if ready for the final blow. The Russian's hold on the blade wavered.

 _'Why?'_  he thought, _'why can't I kill this beast?'_

Viktor lowered his sword and backed away. The dragon opened its eyes and after what seemed to be years of staring at each other, the creature slowly heaved itself up. Its hind claw bled, a deep cut staining its dark grey scales. Viktor looked at the dragon's short front legs. The pale grey shards that glimmered in the light remained him of crystals. His bright blue eyes stare deep into the beast's red-brown ones. There was something in that gaze; like it was yearning, longing for something.

The beast lowered his head to his level and sniffled in. The air tickled his skin and he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"So you're the dragon that's been terrorizing everyone recently?"

It snapped its head back, eyes glimmering in hurt. It pads back into the cave and laid down. Viktor had felt like he was forgetting something. Something revolving about dragons and cultures. The male only shrugged and stepped into the cave only to be shooed away by the dragon's white wings.

Judging from its hurt expression, the dragon wanted to be left alone. Viktor sighed and backed away, going to retrieve his sword. He didn't see what was wrong with the dragon besides the short hostile encounter.

The prince walked and laid under the sakura tree, watching the dragons dark figure hunched over. He couldn't help but to feel a bit of sympathy for the creature. As he enjoyed the falling pale pink petals falling from the tree, Viktor didn't notice the dragon's sorrowful gaze at him.

Viktor's blue eyes widened when he heard a familiar tune. He looked at the dragon, which was the source of the hum. It was little deep but the prince knew the tune by heart. After all he has heard of the tune many times before. He could easily hear the man's words in his ears, humming out the lyrics.

The dragon looked at him with its big doe-like eyes, shyly stepping out into the light.

_Sento una voce che piange lontano_

_Anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato_

_Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino_

_Inizio a prepararmi_

_Adesso fa' silenzio_

The man's rich voice echoes in his head. Viktor looked at the dragon, silver shard-like plates glimmered like crystals.

_Con una spada vorrei tagliare_

_Quelle gole che cantano d'amore_

_Vorrei serrar nel gelo le mani_

_Che esprimono quei versi d'ardente passione_

Viktor gave an absent-minded smile, think of the man he asked to dance with. Yuuri. His graceful footwork and his lively expressions as they danced in the ballroom that night.

_Questa storia che senso non ha_

_Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle_

Viktor gave a sigh. He was truly in love wasn't he? For more than twenty years of his life and he had never felt love. Never knew what it felt like, to have a fuzzy warm feeling that made his heart pound and stomach filled with butterflies.

_Se potessi vederti_

_Dalla speranza nascerà_

The dragon looked at him with innocent eyes as the prince let out a lovesick sigh. It turned away, a low  _kruu_  rumbled in its throat. He couldn't really tell what the dragon was feeling.

_Le tue mani, le tue gambe_

_Le mie mani, le mie gambe_

Was it hopeless? Grief? Sorrow? Viktor looked at the dragon in interest. He was sure no one had ever witnessed a dragon up close.

_I battiti del cuore_

_Si fondono tra loro_

_Partiamo insieme_

_Ora sono pronto_

This dragon didn't seem bad. Maybe just maybe, he could find away to rid of the beast. The only question is: did he really have to kill it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the dragon if you need to know his full appearance (Someone asked for a dragon!viktor and I'm like nope lol)  
> http://orig11.deviantart.net/1109/f/2016/354/f/1/dragon_yuuri_colored_version_by_delcattylover469-darxlmr.png
> 
> totallynotplanningnotmakingaserieswiththesepshhhwhatareyoutakingabout


	5. The New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which that every new moon, the dragon isn't a dragon...sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAGON POV YEAH XD  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWV-jkKrCbM&t=3s  
> Reference? Of course!

He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands.

 _'Human'_  he thought,  _'must be a new moon again'_

He stood up and glanced at the sleeping figure not too far from him. He gave a soft smile and walked out of the cave. The sky was dark, the only light was the sparkling stars above and a few lights down at the village. His raven-hair shone in the moonlight and his red-brown eyes looked at the partly cloudy sky. 

The man looked at his feet, the wound was starting heal already. He wasn't surprised. He looked at his hands again. They looked pale in the dim light and his nails were sharp black claws. He unfolded his white wings and folded them again. The male sighed and ran his clawed hand through his dark locks, brushing against his horns.

He licked his dry lips. The man's body needed food he supposed, but he didn't feel like eating. Instead, he sat at the edge of the cliff and looked at his clawed feet. The clogged up blood seemed to glisten in the little light given at night.

His outfit was black with mesh on some parts, along with a half skirt and crystals. He hummed, looking down at the cliff. He could just jump. He could. He could do it and end it now. He hated seeing everyone with fear in their eyes. He never meant to hurt them.

His hands curled into fists, claws digging into his skin. He held in his muffled sobs. Why? Why him? What did he do to deserve this? He can't remember anything at all and he was always hit with the sense of deja-vu. He  _HATED_  it. He wanted his suffering to end.

Yet he can't and he hated that even more. Stuck in the eternal loop of suffering and pain before someone came over and killed him. He looked at the sleeping figure and absent-mindedly gave a smile. 

 _'That man was my killer'_  he thought,'and yet..."

His heart was caught in his throat, cold tears streaming down his cheek. He wiped them away with his bloody hands. The semi-human looked at his hands, covered in blood. He sighed and rasped his tongue over them, tasting the metallic taste and wincing at the stinging cuts.

He grunted as he stood up, trying not to get dirt on his wounds and risk an infection. He looks at the sleeping figure in the cave and starts to walk towards him. His silver hair was dark grey in the shadows, back facing towards him.

'He looks warm' Was the first thing he thought of.

The partly-dragon's face flushed in embarrassment at his own words. What was he thinking?! And yet... He looked at the sleeping figure again, creeping closer until he was right above him.

The sleeping Russian was sound asleep and the semi-human huffed lightly, sending a very thin layer of frost. The man's sleeping face only twitched for a moment before he was still. The semi-human blinking in curiosity, heart fluttering in his chest. The man was so familiar to him yet he couldn't tell what was so familiar about him.

The semi-man grunted slightly, red-brown eyes scanning his features. Smooth pale skin, silver hair... He flicked his dark grey ears, clawed hand reaching out to cup the man's cheek.

 _'Soft,'_  he thought, letting his clawed hand slowly trail down to the man's neck. 

His claws gently scratched at the man's smooth porcelain skin.

_'and smooth too...'_

The man groaned, causing the semi-dragon to yank his hand back. He blinked, face flushed. He stood up and walked back outside, heart thumping wildly in his chest. The breeze seemed to sing melodies in his ears, guiding him to musical steps. He started to dance, steps matching to the beat of the fast-paced melody that sung in his ears.

He could imagine it now, a man that comes into town and flirts with every women in town. However he soon finds himself under the spell of the most beautiful woman in town. This woman plays a little game, tugging at the man's heartstrings, but once she gets his heart, she tosses it away and moves one to the next man.

He could imagine it as he spins, half skirt fluttering from the moment. Intricate and fast-pace step, with leaps and twirls as he hums.Sometimes he could imagine himself gliding onto the ice, cheeks red from the frost-biting cold.

He didn't know why he even thought of gliding on ice, but it seemed like something he was so familiar with. Everything frustrated him. Everything. He stood still, arms wrapped around himself. The world so quiet, that he could hear his heart leap over his breathing.

He fell to his knees, looking at his scarred hands. The wounds were clogged up but there was still dried blood and it wants healed enough to be fine with the transformation in the morning. He was going to wake up with bleeding paws and stretched wounds. He was okay with it. His pupils dilated, tail swishing behind him. His eyes fluttered closed as he took a deep breath, the wild beast inside of him snarled and clawed at him, begging for release.

He did not. He knew the ugly beast that wrecked havoc to the village many months ago. It oddly reminded him of Yamata no Orochi, the eight-headed dragon that ate a maiden every year. It was the dragon that was slain by the mighty Susanoo and where the legendary sword, Kusanagi, came out off form one of it's tails. The beast inside was the complete opposite of his dragon appearance which was more snake-like; which reminded him of Ryūjin, the dragon god of the sea.

The half-dragon, half-human walked back to the cave and watched the man sleep as he sat down with his back pressed against the wall. He laid on his side and turned to the wall, closing his red-brown dragon-like eyes. With a troubled mind and the dark moon sinking into the horizon, he slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! barely a thousand words! Sorry for taking a while, I'm starting to lack motivation! OH NUUUUUU  
> Ep 12 made me die on the inside. I'm a swirl of emotions. But honestly, its also like best day of my damn life because its the day I confessed my love and I'm officially dating my ice queen~
> 
> Shoutout to my girlfriend on Wattpad! <3


	6. The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed, with spring turning into summer and summer making it way to autumn, Viktor and his scaly friend have a nice flight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!!!  
> anyways...I updated on Christmas yay!!!  
> Once again I'm supposed to wake up early to wrap up the rest of the presents. Whoops.  
> I'll get like 6 1/2 hrs of sleep now. rip.  
> anyways! I had to stay up this late because my fingers are just twitching to write and finish this chapter.  
> May there never be cliffhangers lol

Viktor fluttered his eyes open, back resting against the dragon's lithe body. He could feel the reptile's body rising in a falling from its breathing, and the dull _thump_ of its heartbeat. The creature looked peaceful in its slumber, probably not waking up anytime soon.

  
The Russian rose from his resting position, walking out of the the cave and enjoying the warm sun shining on his face and the slight cool breeze tangling in his hair. The prince was in rags and dusty clothing, but he didn't care. The Russian felt free, as if the shackles and chains that made him sink was released. He wouldn't trade this freedom for anything in the world...

  
Except one thing.

  
That one 'thing' was Yuuri Katsuki, the masked man that he met at the ball those many months ago. He would become enslaved again. He would do anything. _ANYTHING_. Just to have Japanese prince in his arms, safe and sound.  
The Russian gave a soft, sad smile. He really did miss the man, even though he only met him once. The hours they spent together at the ball felt like a second and every hour spent without the Asian prince felt like an eternity.

  
Viktor snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the warm breath of the beast standing behind him. He turned, watching the serpentine beast stare at the horizon, lost in thought. The dragon look so vulnerable, and it was the perfect opportunity to end the beast's life. Yet, he could not.

  
The silver-haired Russian didn't know why, but he just couldn't kill off the mighty beast. Sure, the dragon had blasted the prince with a couple of icy breaths and shut him out a few days; but it was lonely, kind, and sometimes depressing. Okay, the dragon was extremely depressing.

  
It would do absolutely nothing all day, only getting food for the prince to eat -usually a rabbit or too-, then it would back to watching the horizon or pluck a sakura blossom and stare at it. Viktor oddly felt connected to the beast somehow and he never saw such expressive eyes in the beast. The way the rust-colored orbs dull in sorrow or in deep somber thoughts. The way it lit up to a cinnamon color when the prince would speak to it. Sometimes at night, he would wake up to the sound of its heart-wrenching wails to the moon.

  
He looked at the dragon that watched the horizon now, eyes calm with a slight sparkle. Everyday the prince had tried to convince himself to stab the beast. Stab and end its life quick. So far he had failed to do so. In a way, the beast reminded him of the dragon hybrid that danced during the new moon in his dreams. The crystals tinkled in the dark night, the silhouette that reminded him so much of his prince. His king. His love. His life.

  
The Russian could only watch the hybrid twirl and dance in a seductive, sexy way before falling into blackness, waking up to the light streaming into the cave. He could remember it all, the movement of their hips, the one clap they made so loud and clear. Viktor could imagine the fast-paced music just from watching them move.

  
His thought bubble was popped by the sound of fluttering wings, the dragon landing with a deer in its mouth. It had recently starting to eat again, along with learning how to fly. The prince found it odd; an adult dragon that didn't know how to fly, but he didn't mind never less.  
The dragon dropped the freshly-killed corpse and backed away. Viktor taking it as his cue to do the dirty work. Unsheathing his dulling blade, he walks over and starts to gut and skin the animal. The dragon watches him, claws trembling slightly. It was funny on how squeamish the creature could be. He smiled to himself, amused.

  
He soon stepped back from his work, blade stained in crimson liquid. The dragon stepped forwards and puffed out a small flame. The little flame hungrily cooked the flesh, growing bigger every second. The smell of cooked meat made Viktor's mouth water as he watched.

  
The dragon bent its head, flames flickering at its muzzle before it sucked in a breath, fire leaving the cooked corpse and into the openings of its snout. It snorted and turned to Viktor and with a slow blink, it left. Viktor was free to dine into the sweet-smelling meat until he could not eat anymore.

  
Once the dragon came back, Viktor was wiping oily grime from his fingers and wiping the blood from his blade using a torn piece of clothing. Whatever it used to be, the Russian did care, but the fabric was useful and that's all it mattered to him right now. He watched the dragon eat, snapping the head on the deer off with slender jaws and gulping it down. The dragon continued to dine of the partly-eaten carcass, not caring that it had a one member audience.

  
The dragon's thin tongue soon rasped over its muzzle, as if it was licking it's lips. There was no evidence of the deer that the two dined on. Not even a scrap.  
It laid down and watched the sky once more, Viktor sitting next to it. The dragon let out a low purr as the prince ran his fingers through its dark blue fur. The scenery and the sound of the Dragon's deep purr soothed the Russian. Everything seemed peaceful. A little too peaceful.

  
The dragon looked at him, ears flicking lightly. It stood up, causing the man to retract his hand. It in unfolds and folds its wings before it laid down, head lowered.

  
"You want me to ride you?" Viktor asked with a wide smile.

  
A low _hurr_ rumbled in its throat, red-brown eyes gazing into his soul.

  
"Alright!" Viktor chirped, quickly mounting on the dark-grey dragon.

  
As the it slowly stood up, the silver-haired male grabbed the horns. He was shocked at how _COLD_ the ice-looking horns were, yet it wasn't slippery.

  
The dragon slowly in folded its wings, nearing the edge of the cliff. With a nightly flap of its wings and leap of its legs, they fell. Viktor lets out a cry of fear and excitement, adrenaline rushing into his veins as the wind slapped his face. The dragon suddenly swoops upwards, the prince gripping onto the ice-cold horns like his life depended on it. He looks down and laughs, smiling at earth below.

  
"So this is what the birds see!" He exclaimed in childish glee,"everything is so small!"

  
He could barely hear the snort of amusement from the creature, but the prince could feel the smile on the creature.

  
The dragon was happy. He grinned wider at the thought of the happy mythical beast. His grip on the horns loosened a bit and the prince looked behind, watching the spread wings that allowed them to glide. Maybe if he ever finds Yuuri, they could ride together on the dragon.

  
Viktor's smile fades away.

  
_'Yuuri...'_ he thought somberly, _'where are you now? Are you okay there?'_

  
The dragon seemed to feel the somber mood the Russian was in, so it flew a bit higher to the clouds. He reached out a hand and watched his hand cut through the cold, fluffy-looking cloud.

  
"Wow..." he breaths.

  
The dragon lets out a purr rumble from its throat, as if saying that it was glad he enjoyed the flight. It lowered itself to where it wasn't as cold and the prince had plenty of air to breathe.

  
_'Now!!!'_ His mind screamed, _'you could kill it now!'_

  
_'But then we would die by falling'_

"I could just stay like this forever you know?" Viktor told the dragon to distract his thoughts,"with you, maybe Yuuri one day, and I together."

  
The dragon stayed silent. It didn't react to Viktor's words.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
It didn't reply and started to land, nearing a grassy plain not too far from the forest. It laid down, waiting for Viktor to get off. The prince did so hesitantly, wobbling around slightly as if he had nearly forgotten how to walk.

  
"Why did we land?" He giggled, flopping onto the grass.

  
The dragon gave the prince a mundane look, before leaning in and sniffling his body. It reared back, wrinkling its nose. Viktor sniffled his clothing, coughed and laughed.

  
"I guess I do stink!" He chuckled, standing up to face the reptile,"so where do I bathe at hm?"

  
After a while of awkward silence, the dragon picked the man up by the collar of his shirt and dashed into the forest. He gasped, barely getting any air as the trees became a blur of green and black. How did he not die from suffocation? Viktor didn't know, but he did know that they ended up at a waterfall by the time he could breathe property. The water trickled down from the steep rocky slope, falling into a large pool of water.

  
The silver-haired man looked in awe. The dragon nudged the man closer to the edge of the water before flying off, leaving him alone. Viktor sighed and stripped down, letting his things rest on a rock before dipping into the cool water.

  
He laid on the surface of the water, floating, letting water and his silver locks mingle together. Viktor then heard the dull _thud_ of the dragon's steps approaching his way. Foliage rustled and revealed the dragon holding his bag of necessities. It froze, red-brown eyes wide as its mind clicked -and probably checking out his naked body-, dropping the bag and swiftly turning away as if it was embarrassed.

  
Viktor chuckled, _'What a strange dragon,'_ he thought.

 

 

Viktor laid on the dragon's back, dirty clothes resting on a sunned rock and the prince himself drying is wet body and semi-wet, but clean clothes. The dragon was asleep, dozing in the pale nearly post-summer sun. Viktor started at the fluffy white clouds, doubled by dark thoughts, taunting and prodding him to kill the friendly beast. Sometimes, Viktor wished he was a cloud; carefree, relaxed and the ability to move around freely as he wished without being rooted by thoughts or expectations.

  
He sighed, feeling the ever-growing warmth of the dragon's shiny dark grey scales. The peacefulness of the woods, the ever steady breathing of the sleeping dragon beneath him, and the warmth on his back; slowly lulled the troubled-minded man to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image for waterfall: https://farm9.staticflickr.com/8803/17335192892_9cc46b754b_b.jpg
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy your Christmas/whatever holidays people celebrate because I'm tried and cannot function properly whoops.
> 
> Nighty-night! (for me anyways)


	7. The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gave a sign and Viktor wonders,'What does it mean?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end!  
> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!!!  
> I cannot thank you guys enough.  
> Get ready for next chapter guys. This is where the ending splits!

Viktor opened his eyes to see the darkness of the trees looming over him and the grass crushed by his weight. The prince pinched himself to see if he was awake. Yes, he was.

The silver haired Russian looked around for any sign of the dragon, seeing nothing, only hearing the gentle trickle of the waterfall. He sat up, a warm night breeze blowing his way, summer grass rippling from the breeze.

He sat up, hearing the soft chirping of crickets and watching the soft glow of the fireflies dancing on air. His eyes widen at the at figure that danced with them. It was him. It was Yuuri.

The prince slowly walked to the man, who was twirling with the lighting bugs.

 _'It can't be!'_ He thought, _'was he here the whole time?'_

Viktor walks to him, voice wavering as Russian spoke,"Yuuri?"

The dancing figure stumbled, causing his heart to drop. It was the hybrid. The hybrid backed away from him quickly, their back pressed against the tree.

"Sorry" he chuckled,"didn't mean to scare you"

The hybrid stood up, the crystals on their outfit gleaming dimly in the dark night. They fiddled with their clawed hands. Viktor grabbed their wrist, yanking them foreword.

"You're very good at dancing" Viktor smiled.

He could feel their smile, the lighting bugs around them blinking. They never seem to provide any light.

"Well until you fell that is" Viktor laughed lightly, imagining their flushed face.

With a muster if courage, they tugged at his arm lightly, bringing him closer. The prince found his left hand at their small waist and his right untwined with their's. He realized how familiar their hand was, warm and delicate against his.

The two swayed to the music that played in their minds, the hybrid guiding him to dance under the moonless sky. Grass tickled his bare feet as they waltzed, an all too familiar memory playing back in his head.

He hummed as they waltzed around the forest clearing, stars twinkling above them. Everything was nostalgic to Viktor, reminding him of a party that passed nearly two years ago. He spun the hybrid around and brought them close, the cold fabric coming in contact with his warm clothing. He held them in his embrace, hand shakily trailing to their face.

The Russian cupped their cheek; brushing his thumb across their slightly chapped lips, over their eyelids, and trailing his fingers down and tracing around their jawline. He should hear the soft shudder from the smaller creature.

Viktor leaned closer, feeling their warm breath on his lips. He could see their outline of their face in the lighting of the distant stars, red-brown eyes sparkling at they stared at his bright blue eyes.

Suddenly he could feel the force at his chest and a shaky clawed finger scraping letters over his skin.

_D-O-N-T_

_Don't_

Viktor blinked and stumbled away,"I'm sorry."

The hybrid didn't reply.

"Are you Yuuri?"

They didn't reply.

"Are you the dragon?"

They flapped their wings once, sending a breeze over. The hybrid pointed at their head. Viktor blinked for a moment, confused for a bit before realizing what the creature had meant.

"Well that's not nice" he mused,"calling me an airhead"

They thew their head back in what seemed to be a soundless laugh.

Viktor smiled,"Do you have a name?"

They shook their head.

"How about I pick out a name for you then!"

The hybrid shook their head once again. Viktor sighed, looking gloomy. They tapped his shoulder and pointed at the stars.

Viktor looked confused,"What about the stars?"

The hybrid pointed at the dimly glittering waterfall, then tapped its foot at the surface of the water.

Viktor thought hard at what the hybrid was trying to tell him. The stars, the water and the surface of it.

 _'What does it mean?'_ He thought.

"Can't you speak?" The Russian asked the hybrid.

They froze for a moment, opened their mouth to speak, but only a soft _croak_ left their lips. Viktor deflated like a balloon, but soon beamed up a bit.

"Let's try practicing then!" He suggested.

They shook their head and looked at the sky. The barely visible moon was sinking. They turned and shook their head, grabbing the prince's wrist.

"Wha-"

He yelped as the hybrid tugged him down to the ground and in their lap. Before the prince could open his mouth to ask what they were doing, he felt hands running though his hair.

Viktor sighed and relaxed into their touch. He saw the hybrid reach down, hesitantly pressing their lips against his forehead briefly. The prince hummed, eyes half-lidded. He could feel the absence of one of their hands that trailed down to his neck.

He shivered. The hybrid trailed their claw across his throat, barely scraping his skin. The hand took their place back into playing with his silky sliver locks.

 _'It's soothing,'_ he thought.

Looking a the starry sky above, listening to the trickle of the waterfall close by and the feeling of clawed hands playing with his hair; the hands that seem so familiar, made the prince fall fast asleep. He woke up to see the hybrid gone and the night still young. Then he flew. Flew to the the starry sky and met a familiar face with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. And Viktor knew that once he took flight, it was all a dream.


	8. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To kill or to kiss, that is the question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is near! *le gasp*  
> But for those Wattpadders...it's truly the end. Whoops.  
> Anyways...such a shame no one knew the hybrids riddle. Too bad it all falls into place here lol.  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJttZ_Zfiw0

The Russian fluttered his eyes open, sitting up. He noticed the dragon was up early this time, tail swishing the ground irritably. The prince took a sharp breath of cold air and shuttered, white cloud coiling in the air. The chills of winter rolled in and the Russian did not pack enough warm clothing. He was fine with it, as Russia was always cold.

The dragon's head turned to him, grunting as it did so. Its pupil was slits, surrounded by a sea of rusty red-brown. The creature looked away, glancing at the ground then back at Viktor. He could hear its harsh breaths, as if gasping for air.

The silver-haired male walked up to the beast, hand reaching to gently stroke its neck. A low rumble erupted out from its throat, the ruffled fur and on its head and neck ceased.

 _'Why is it so anxious today?,'_ he thought, continuing to stroke the creature's neck.

After a while of petting the beast, he pulled his hand back and the dragon flew off to find food. It soon came back with only a rabbit in its jaws, blood on its muzzle indicated that it had already eaten. Viktor frowned. He couldn't understand why was it acting strange today. It dropped the rabbit in is awaiting hands and watched him gut and skin the critter. Sometimes it jutted and shivered but the dragon barely made any movement of its discomfort.

Viktor soon stepped back and the scales beast did what it had to do with no difficulty. As he ate, he pondered over what was wrong with the dragon.

 _'Maybe it's having a bad day!'_ He thought, _'or maybe it's dealing with rut? Heat? What gender is it anyways?'_

Tossing the bones and fur over the edge and wiping the grease off of his fingers, he turned to the dragon.

"Are we going to go somewhere today?"

The creature tilted its head slightly to the side, as if thinking, before nodding in reply.

The bare cherry blossom tree was blanketed in snow, along with everything else besides the spot where the rabbit was cooked. Viktor waited for the dragon to lay down, as he put on a coat for warmth. The Russian prince climbed on, fingers wrapping around the cold, ice-like horns.

The dragon snorted at the frigid air and took flight. The cold-blooded beast was oddly warm for a reptile. Viktor savored the feeling of the cold air biting his cheeks, painting them with a rosy pink. He could hear the gentle flap of its wings as they flew silently over a leaf-bare forest, the earth covered in nothing but white. It was quiet. The world seemed to be in a deep and long slumber as they flew past the snow-covered plains.

"So where are we going?"

No reply.

Viktor sighed and looked forward, eyes dull in boredom. He continued to watched the scenery below them.

 _'Huh'_ He thought to himself, _'I swore we passed that tree several time now...'_

The prince froze, _'Wait a minute...'_

"Why are we going in circles?"

The dragon let out an apologetic _hurr_ in reply, finally going out of its circular route.

 _'It seems to be...distracted'_ , Viktor concluded, after having to snap the dragon out of another circular route for the fifth time.

By the time they reached their destination, it was noon. The dragon landed near a frozen lake, shining in the pale winter sun. Viktor's boots crunched under fresh snow once they landed at the shore of the lake.

He smiled. The prince remembered skating when he was little, as he got older, the Russian could only watch Yuri skate away with his grandfather. That is, until the feisty Russian got older as well.

Viktor gentle grasped the dragon's muzzle as he stepped onto the ice, almost slipping. He clung onto the dragon.

 _'Heh'_ he thought, chuckling, _'it's been so long...'_

Even though the heir of Russia did sneak out a few times when he was at home, he still lacking the ability he had years ago. Adding that to being stuck in a cave with a overgrown winged lizard as well and one gets a man who barely knows how to skate.

The dragon snorted in amusement, watching the Russian get back into skating. However, it was difficult since the prince was wearing boots and not skates. He took slowly shaky marches onto the ice, grinning widely. The silver-haired male slowly let go of its muzzle as he moved towards the center, slowly transitioning to pushing himself on the ice.

The dragon watched him move towards the other side and once Viktor got to the center of the lake, it stepped onto the surface. Claws dug into the thick layer of ice slightly, making it's way towards Viktor, but not wanting to get too close. The Russian laughed, voice pure and melodic; he missed the ice under his weight, Ye wind blowing in his red bitten ears and pink dusting his cheeks. He missed the adrenaline of doing a jump, the blur of his surroundings while doing a spin, hearing the _kisssshh_ as blades dug into ice.

Viktor laughed and spun a bit, tripping and falling onto the dragon's muzzle. It let out a _gruahhh_ as it struggled to keep balance. The Russian heir laughed at the dragon's panicked look, its stubby legs trembling in desperate attempts to stay in balance. The dragon snorts, unamused and letting Viktor fall without the help of its snout. The prince pouts at the creature, who grins, before bursting into howls of laughter.

The black dragon blinked and snorts in amusement. Viktor calmed his laughter down as he shakily stood up skating around the scaly beast. The two spent the day skating around and laughing at Viktor's falls and the dragon's near fail of balance. The sky slowly turned dark and pale rivers of light rippled in the sky. The northern lights weren't as beautiful or vibrant as they were in Russia, but they still had managed to take the prince's breath away.

That moment had to be ruined with the _whizz_ of the arrow lodging into the dragon's horn. Viktor got up to his feet, backing away when he saw the dragon's narrowed eyes. Anger. It had easily snapped, roaring, standing on its hind legs and spreading its wings to show its dominance.

"Vitya!"

The silver man turned, eyes wide in horror as he saw Yakov along with Yuri, a bow in his hand.

 _'Nononono!'_ He thought, _'What are they doing here?!'_

Viktor slowly turned to the dragon, who had arrows sinking into or bouncing off of its scales. It howls out a deafening roar, before blasting face across the row of soldiers, no doubt ending their life.

"MORON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yuri snarled, firing another arrow and hitting the dragon's cheek," GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

The Russian heir ignored him, watching in pure horror was frost crept up the dragon's muzzle. Groups of soldiers had managed to go onto the ice and surround the dragon, rope in their hands. He watched in shock as one threw the noose over to the dragon and...

Caught its neck.

They tugged harshly, earning a strangled cry from the beast. More ropes caught its horns, tail and front claws. It struggled and yanked at the ropes; some of the me tossed over from its strength, other receiving major rope burns with flesh showing and more soldiers ran over to help with the group securing the dragon's neck.It screamed and cried in agony, as if begging, pleading for help.

Viktor stood still in silence and shock. He then snapped out of it, starting to move towards the dragon, slipping and falling ash he tried to desperately scramble to the creature's aid.

"Vitya!" Yakov's voice was getting closer,"What are you doing?!"

"Moron!" Yuri cursed and made his horse go after the heir.

"Yuri!"

He could hear the angry wrath of Yakov's voice as he tried to get closer to the dragon. It was entangled by ropes as it blasted a storm of shards at the army, men screaming in agony as lives were crushed in a second. Frost continued to coat its muzzle, never ceasing as the dragon blew a string of flames, burning some of the ropes. It coughed and wheezed, hacking out the sparks of its remaining powers. Finally, a rope was tossed clamp its muzzle shut and the creature was down, weight cracking the ice.

Viktor landed on his bottom was the vibration of its fall, cracking the mirror-like surface beneath him. He stood up shakily and ran, not caring what was around him anymore. Viktor had to get to the dragon, the creature that gave him a taste of freedom. The world seemed silent. Men watched the prince run to the dragon like it was his life, his love, his goal. Many thought that the man had lost it. That he was insane.

He ran to the dragon and hugged its muzzle, sobbing quietly.

"Thank you so much" He whispered to the closed eyes as it gave up on its life,"Thank you so much for everything"

With that, he pressed his lips to it cold snout. Viktor fell to his knees and sobbed quietly, eyes opening a crack to see a blinding white light. The dragon shrunk; limbs growing longer and thinner, muzzle resting back, a flowing half-skirt around its- no their- hip. Scales faded into soft skin and there stood above him was the hybrid. The hybrid was the dragon. Viktor stood up, tears streaming down in joy bringing them closer to him as the two were surrounded by ropes.

The hybrid's eyes watered as well was the prince cupped their cheeks and pressed their slightly chapped lips to his. Both of their eyes fluttered closed as a bright light shone on the hybrid, wings, tail, claws and horns falling away into blue and white whips and scaly ears shifting back. Their outfit changed as well; from the black skin-tight, crystal embedded outfit with a half-skirt to a dark blue tuxedo coat over a dark purple top with black slacks and black boots.

Viktor pulled away, sucking in a breath that was stolen away by the man in front of it.

It was Yuuri. The dragon and the hybrid was Yuuri the entire time.

"V-Viktor..." Tears fell from the beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much.

"Yuuri..." Viktor wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into the shorter man's shoulder, muffling his sobs.

"It's you" he whispered,"It really is you..."

The former dragon smiled and hugged him back, crying into his chest.

"T-Thank you..." He whispered,"Thank you so much..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just want give a dedication to one user on this chapter. It is @Cryptical_Marionette, because their comment on the very first chapter just kinda sparked me a little and I thought, 'hey. That's something to think about there'
> 
> But anways. Hopefully my writing skills have satisfied you hungry readers...Be prepared for the next chapter.


	9. The Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What a strange dragon" Viktor muses.
> 
> The dragon smiles to himself ,'if only you knew...'
> 
> In which we see Yuuri's story from the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!!! The ending is approaching, oh my!

It was the very first ball he attended to and did not stay near the banquet table. Yuuri was not the most social royal there was, but he was nice once one would get to know the Japanese prince. He chatted eagerly with his best friend, Phichit, the heir of Thailand, as he took drowned down another glass of champagne. That was his third glass, the alcohol warming his insides. The Japanese prince laughed at Phichit's story, nearly jumping when he heard a voice.

"A dance?"

Yuuri turned, breath taken away from the masked silver-haired male in front of him in his princely outfit. His friend nudged the Japanese closer to the man, before giving him thumbs up and leaving the two alone.

He glanced around nervously and replied with a shutter,"S-Sure"

The male smiled genuinely and grabbed his hand, taking him away into the crowd of dancers. They danced as time flew away, sharing their laughs and staring into each other's eyes. He was enraptured by the blue-eyed gaze that stared back at him, never looking anywhere else.

After several songs, the silver-haired male panted but smiled and took him out into the gardens. The moon shone brightly under them, flowers in their most vibrant colors.

The man smiled, asking to remove their masks and he flushed at the contact of their fingers on each others' faces as they took their masks off. The Japanese prince's eyes went wide at the man that stood in front of him.

"V-V-Viktor Nikiforov!?"

He had charmed the host of the ball? It seemed hard to believe for the Asian. After all, he was very plain-looking compared to the other extravagantly-clothed guests.

"And your name?"

Yuuri stumbled over his words, blushing as the Russian prince teased and flirted with him. They leaned closer, so close to touching lips...

Until a voice called on them.

Viktor pulled away and smiled, as they exchanged their masks. Yuuri looked at his bright blue eyes, filled with longing. Muffling his small laugh at the offer of going inside, they linked arms and entered back into the palace, only to have his sister rip him away from the host.

"Will I see you again?"

Those words lingered on his mind as Mari and him sailed back to Japan. He smiled fondly at the full moon.

_"I promise"_

  
Devastated. That was what he felt when he got home. His poodle, Vicchan, died without him by his side. The numbness that filled his heart as he visited his companion's grave and followed him to his room. Soon, there was a knock at the door and he was greeted by a female servant, who locked the door behind her.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked.

"Repaying you" She smiled, swirls of colored sparks surrounding the brunette, revealing her ball gown and mask on her face.

"W-what are you?" He whispered with wide eyes, backing away until his back hit the dresser.

"Your demise" She spat, blasting green sparks at him and chanted,"Hic cum cruciatu maxumo id factum. Convertimini ad genua mundum animal se ipsum metus!"

"This is what you get _BEAST_ " She snarled,"For stealing Viktor's heart away! He is _MINE_!"

His body felt odd and ripples of pain overrode his systems. Yuuri screamed in pain, looking up at her with red-brown eyes. The mourning loss of his furred friend and a dragon's rage clashed inside his body as he stood up, ice crackling underneath him. He loomed over the girl, who cowered in fear.

"B-BACK!" She demanded,"Get BACK!"

Yuuri roared as he grew, ice shooting out from the wall and before she could escape, they stabbed her body and pinned her to the wall. Blood tricked on the opposing wall as the one behind him crumbled. He slipped form his hind legs, shrieking in panic as the great inside him took over and flew his new body to safety.

  
Yuuri soon awoke to the morning sun, hoping it was all a dream. He looked down at his...claws... His head leaned against the tree he was curled around, tears falling from his eyes. He somberly watched the villagers move back and forth through their day. Until a blond child-looking teen with a red streak approached him and started to talk to him.

"You kinda remind me alot of my idol!" The male chirped,"Prince Yuuri! He never seems to remember me.."

He pouted and the former human smiled. Yuuri promised to visit him one day when he was back to normal. Time slowly passed and he continued to lie under the cherry blossom tree, scenting the delicious smells of cooked food and overhearing the villager's conversation. More and more of the villagers came over to admire and offer Yuuri items; varying from meats to gold to crops. He supposed that the village thought that he had come to protect him, seeing as the type of dragon he was seemed to be a good beast; loyal to the heroes and gods. The former prince didn't mind. He loved the village he grew up close to, as well as its inhabitants.

Sometimes the children to play on him, climbing over his serpentine body or hang from his ice-cold horns -though it was rare, due to them being so cold-. Yuuri never minded it and let them, sighing in a bit of relief when the parents took them off of him and scolded for being 'disrespectful'. When he saw the triplets with Minami, Yuuri's heart dropped in sorrow.

 _'Those are Yuuko and Takeshi's children,'_ he thought somberly, missing his childhood friends.

For the first time since he had appeared in the village, Yuuri felt alone.

  
He didn't know what happened, but Yuuri didn't want to go back. The beast inside of him slipped out, wanted to mark its territory and wipe out everything that would disrupt it. The beast only did a blast of towering ice crystals before Yuuri had forced it to flee. The former prince hated this. Everyone would hate him now, would they not? He attacked them after all of the kindness that had shown him. That's how he repaid them? By attacking them?

He attempted to shake the dark thoughts away, but it was no use. They lingered and grew like a leech, feeding off of his mentality. Feeding off of his soul. Yuuri heard his belly roar in hunger but the male just didn't feel he hungry. He looked at the sky to distract his growling stomach.

 _'The sky looks beautiful up here...'_ he thought.

Yuuri found himself staring constantly at the sky or plucking a cherry blossom from the tree and staring at it. He didn't mind it. Doing so distracted his growling belly and the clawing beast inside him.

  
The moonless night on the cliff was the first time he gained his hybrid form. He couldn't remember anything. Yet, he felt like he remembered what he enjoyed. Dancing. While it was second next to ice skating, it was better than nothing.

  
It shocked Yuuri to see Viktor here with him. After a year he sees the Russian heir again, only to realize that he was going to be his killer. His job was to kill him. His heart sank even deeper into the abyss. The little beast took control for a moment, blasting out ice at the silver-haired prince, only then did the sharp pain on his foot brought Yuuri back into control. He cries out, clawing for the earth to support him as he wasn't sure how to fly just yet. His eyes meet the sliver blade in front of him and he squeezed them shut, awaiting the metal to pierce his skull.

But it never happens.

Yuuri open's his doe-like red-brown eyes to see that Viktor had stepped away. The dragon heaves himself up, bits of rock crumbling into dust below him.

The first month is spent in silence, Yuuri watching the sky or the plucked flower in his claws, only moving to get food for the prince -who reminded him by poking his side gently with the tip of the blade, which makes his inner beast growl in annoyance-. He, at first, climbs around the mountain and bring back editable plants for the prince to eat.

Yuuri feels guilty. Viktor was practically trapped with him until the one of them dies. He would sometimes look back when Viktor isn't watching him, just to drink in his lovely appearance. His royal visage is gone and into a new light, dressed as a commoner instead of prince. After all, princes can't always be looking like knights in shining armor.

The second month was an bit better, Yuuri starting to try flying. He failed miserably a few times, but he was happy to hear Viktor's laugh and see his smile. It made his heart flutter.

"What a strange dragon" Viktor muses.

The dragon smiles to himself , _'if only you knew...'_

Spring slowly shifts into summer, the color green blinds his vision and the ripening cherry blossom petals flutter in the wind. They warmed up to each other, Yuuri enjoyed listening to Viktor's voice as his hand gave gentle strokes on his neck or fur. It felt amazing.

He finally knew how to fly and brought back game. Something that the prince was finally able to eat. Meat. Yuuri couldn't blame the Russian, he enjoyed his cuts of meat too. At first, the game he caught was rabbits, birds or ducks, but with Viktor constantly bugging him to eat, Yuuri soon brought back larger prey; like deer, elk or bears if he was lucky. He didn't mind eating the leftovers either, after all, the former human gained weight easily.

  
With the summer slowly fading into fall, Yuuri has finally mustered enough courage to carry Viktor somewhere, so the prince didn't have to stay in one place. Plus the Russian stank and the smell of sweat, dust and grime on the male was not pleasant. To say that the Russian was excited was an understatement. He swore the male would be jumping up and down like a kid waiting to get their treats from a wagashi shop if he waned to. So with the Russian sitting on his neck, he flew off to the waterfall.

Seeing Viktor naked was of course expected, but damn. He was hot. Yuuri felt flustered with the words in his head and he turned away, bushing. He heard the chuckle of the Russian prince, probably thinking about how odd he was for a dragon. Yuuri shuffled his claws, embarrassed. After all; he was still, in a way, human right?

  
When he was a hybrid again that night, he didn't expect the silver-haired male to be awake. It was nice to feel the warmth on his chest, although he didn't know why he felt like he's done this before. They were close. So close to touching lips, but he shoved him away, a sinking feeling bubbling in his chest. A sign was his gift, nearing the end of his humanity.

_'In the season when the water becomes solid, kill me or show your love for me'_

  
The chills of autumn slowly turned into winter winds and snow.

 _'It's time'_ he thought as he flew, or tried to, to their destination.

He was nervous. Yuuri snapped out of the daze to realize that he was flying in circles again. He continued to go forewords, mind jumbled.

 _'What if he kills me?'_ He panicked, _'what if he doesn't truly love me? What if-'_

"You're riding in circles again"

He snorted in response and let out a _hurr_ in apology. Yuuri continued to soar to their destination.

  
The ice. How he missed it so. It was his stress reliever, besides binge eating of course, and a way to express himself.

Claws clinking on ice and a very troublesome prince on his muzzle, they played on the frozen lake. His claws scraped chips off of the ice, creating lines that remind him of the lines created from the blades of his skates of his once human form. He missed it. He truly did.

The sun slowly went on its routinely arch, moon taking its turn. The night shimmers in pale streaks of light, something he hasn't seen in so long. There they lay, his belly on the cold, smooth ice as the two watched the pale northern lights.

Everything was peaceful, until an arrow came in a stuck itself into his horn. Viktor stumbled back by several feet, he turned to see two men on horses in front of an army. The beast inside of him raged and took over, stronger then ever. Blasting ice and fire over the showering arrows, struggling against the restraints of rope. Until finally, finally, he fell onto the ice with a low wail.

Everything was silent, he count hear a thing. The beast roared and clawed at him, wanting to kill every living being in sight. His eyes faced a blurry figure of sliver and porcelain skin, before his eyes fluttered shut. Something warm was pressed against his snout and he feel lighter, shifting back into the form he took every moonless night. Freed from the ropes that lay around him, he embraced Viktor, before locking their lips against each other. The spark in the kiss made him feel light-headed and dizzy. The kiss broke and he saw, with blurry vision, the blue depths of his lover's eyes.

_"Thank you so much..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pictures I drew:  
> http://pre06.deviantart.net/9f09/th/pre/i/2016/364/8/8/the_cursed_night_by_delcattylover469-datf4eu.jpg
> 
> http://img08.deviantart.net/a528/i/2016/366/a/9/the_dragon_and_the_prince__yuuri_katsuki__by_delcattylover469-datpaln.jpg
> 
> ALSO QUESTION: In a wedding, should Yuuri wear a dress or a suit?


	10. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an epilogue than a chapter so... yeah.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iRgVOUipXU

* * *

Viktor and Yuuri were taken off to ride back to Japan. The Japanese man had soon passed out from the stress and transformation back to a human. Viktor cradled the prince in his arms was he rode on Yakov's horse; the advisor of Russia going with Yuri. The news of Yuuri's return and Viktor's story brought shock and tears of joy for the royal family. The news of what happened to Japan quickly spread through the globe, fascinating many people.

As in for the couple? They spent more time in Japan to get know each other more; sharing meals, exchanging laughs and sweet little kisses, and even sleeping together. Yuuri's family didn't mind. After all, they were very supportive and did what ever they could to fulfill his dreams. As promised to himself, the Japanese prince recognized the blond teen that meet him as a dragon and they spended a day together -much to Minami's delight and making someone a little...jealous-.

Never less, they spent almost a year in Japan, before traveling out and visiting China, Russia, and Spain. Yurri and Viktor spent their time chatting with the people that lived there, sightseeing, and having a taste of different cultures. Warmth filled Viktor's eyes. He loved this man and he loved him back, and there was nothing more he could hope for. Sometimes, Yuuri would start getting anxious or nervous and Viktor had no idea how to comfort him. However, the couple had always pulled through. In Spain, was one of the moments he treasured the most; the gold ring that adorned both of their fingers. A promise to be together. Forever.

 

  
It was a beautiful day. The ground was green with colorful flowers dotting the surface. The sunlight shone warmly down at the event and the cool breeze graced them with the feeling of the perfect day.

In his princely outfit, Viktor waited at the end of the aisle, thumbs hooked into his front pant pockets. He was nervous and excited, pose stiff. His bounced on the heels of his feet, awaiting then the music starts and his destined life-long partner came walking down the aisle.

The music blared and his heart stopped as the love of his life started to walk down the aisle. An outfit like his, but shades of blue replaced pink and purple. Yuuri's ebony colored hair was slicked back, mocha eyes gleaming in joy.

If Yuuri wanted to, he would run over to the end of the aisle, but did not, using every bit of self-control to continue his walk down to Viktor. They quickly clasp hands together as gazed into each other's eyes, grins on their faces. The voice of the old man behind them was blocked out, for they did not care. The warmth of their grasped hands and the fond smiles spoke more than enough words.

"Do you Viktor Nikiforov take Katsuki Yuuri as your wedded husband? To stay by his side, till death do you part?"

"I do!"

Muffled giggled erupted from the older male's excited chirp.

"And do you, Katsuki Yuuri take Viktor Nikiforov as your wedded husband? To stay by his side, till death do you part"

"I-I do" the smaller male replied a bit boldly.

"Then you are now husband and husband."

Viktor and Yuuri smiled at each other as the world went silent.

"You may now kiss the groom"

Cupping Yuuri's cheeks, Viktor leaned in and pressed his lips against his.

Both fluttering their eyes closed, as the crowd cheered with a faint,"ewww" from Yurio.

The crowd burst into laughter, as they separated, Viktor wrapping his arm around Yuuri's neck. The two were grinning like idiots.

 

  
The warm light shone down on them as they quietly stuck out of the ballroom, guests enjoying the music and food of the party. The cool spring night shone over the Russian castle as Viktor dragged his husband through the hallways.

Yuuri covered his mouth to stifle his giggles. They ran through the dark hallways before stopping at a door.

"I really want to show you this" The silver-haired male squeezed Yuuri's hand tightly, as he pushed the door open.

It was an ice rink. Yuuri smiled. Sure they've seen ice rinks in the castle from the countries they visited, but Viktor's parents forbid having an ice rink. Now they had a place to skate to their hearts content.

"Shall we go inside?" Viktor mused, lending an arm.

Yuuri laughed lightly, taking the Russian's arm,"we shall"

They closed the door, crisp air filling into the room. Viktor led his lover to get skates, the two taking off their dress shoes and slipping on their skates. Yuuri ran to the rink while taking off his skate guards, the Russian watching with a smile.

He skated to the middle of the rink, humming softly as he started his routine. Viktor smiled at the melody, while watching his lover dance. It was the song they danced together that night. The song that Yuuri hummed as a dragon. The new king of Russia leaped into the air, doing a quadruple flip.

Viktor soon skated out to join his dance, his own eyes never leaving those warm eyes of his husband. The only thing they heard was the scraping sound of blades against ice, and the music that poured from their hearts as they danced across the mirrored surface of ice.

 _'It was perfect'_ they thought.

 

  
The perfect ending to their fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You have finished...  
> The Dragon and the Prince
> 
> Ready for an alternative ending?


	11. *Alternate Ending* The Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Viktor didn't kiss the dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for the * for some parts are the same

The Russian fluttered his eyes open, sitting up. He noticed the dragon was up early this time, tail swishing the ground irritably. The prince took a sharp breath of cold air and shuttered, white cloud coiling in the air. The chills of winter rolled in and the Russian did not pack enough warm clothing. He was fine with it, as Russia was always cold.

The dragon's head turned to him, grunting as it did so. Its pupil was slits, surrounded by a sea of rusty red-brown. The creature looked away, glancing at the ground then back at Viktor. He could hear its harsh breaths, as if gasping for air.

The silver-haired male walked up to the beast, hand reaching to gently stroke its neck. A low rumble erupted out from its throat, the ruffled fur and on its head and neck ceased.

 _'Why is it so anxious today?,'_  he thought, continuing to stroke the creature's neck.

After a while of petting the beast, he pulled his hand back and the dragon flew off to find food. It soon came back with only a rabbit in its jaws, blood on its muzzle indicated that it had already eaten. Viktor frowned. He couldn't understand why was it acting strange today. It dropped the rabbit in is awaiting hands and watched him gut and skin the critter. Sometimes it jutted and shivered but the dragon barely made any movement of its discomfort.

Viktor soon stepped back and the scales beast did what it had to do with no difficulty. As he ate, he pondered over what was wrong with the dragon.

 _'Maybe it's having a bad day!'_ He thought, _'or maybe it's dealing with rut? Heat? What gender is it anyways?'_

Tossing the bones and fur over the edge and wiping the grease off of his fingers, he turned to the dragon.

"Are we going to go somewhere today?"

The creature tilted its head slightly to the side, as if thinking, before nodding in reply.

The bare cherry blossom tree was blanketed in snow, along with everything else besides the spot where the rabbit was cooked. Viktor waited for the dragon to lay down, as he put on a coat for warmth. The Russian prince climbed on, fingers wrapping around the cold, ice-like horns.

The dragon snorted at the frigid air and took flight. The cold-blooded beast was oddly warm for a reptile. Viktor savored the feeling of the cold air biting his cheeks, painting them with a rosy pink. He could hear the gentle flap of its wings as they flew silently over a leaf-bare forest, the earth covered in nothing but white. It was quiet. The world seemed to be in a deep and long slumber as they flew past the snow-covered plains.

"So where are we going?"

No reply.

Viktor sighed and looked forward, eyes dull in boredom. He continued to watched the scenery below them.

 _'Huh'_ He thought to himself, _'I swore we passed that tree several time now...'_

The prince froze, _'Wait a minute...'_

"Why are we going in circles?"

The dragon let out an apologetic _hurr_ in reply, finally going out of its circular route.

 _'It seems to be...distracted'_ , Viktor concluded, after having to snap the dragon out of another circular route for the fifth time.

By the time they reached their destination, it was noon. The dragon landed near a frozen lake, shining in the pale winter sun. Viktor's boots crunched under fresh snow once they landed at the shore of the lake.

He smiled. The prince remembered skating when he was little, as he got older, the Russian could only watch Yuri skate away with his grandfather. That is, until the feisty Russian got older as well.

Viktor gentle grasped the dragon's muzzle as he stepped onto the ice, almost slipping. He clung onto the dragon.

 _'Heh'_ he thought, chuckling, _'it's been so long...'_

Even though the heir of Russia did sneak out a few times when he was at home, he still lacking the ability he had years ago. Adding that to being stuck in a cave with a overgrown winged lizard as well and one gets a man who barely knows how to skate.

The dragon snorted in amusement, watching the Russian get back into skating. However, it was difficult since the prince was wearing boots and not skates. He took slowly shaky marches onto the ice, grinning widely. The silver-haired male slowly let go of its muzzle as he moved towards the center, slowly transitioning to pushing himself on the ice.

The dragon watched him move towards the other side and once Viktor got to the center of the lake, it stepped onto the surface. Claws dug into the thick layer of ice slightly, making it's way towards Viktor, but not wanting to get too close. The Russian laughed, voice pure and melodic; he missed the ice under his weight, Ye wind blowing in his red bitten ears and pink dusting his cheeks. He missed the adrenaline of doing a jump, the blur of his surroundings while doing a spin, hearing the _kisssshh_ as blades dug into ice.

Viktor laughed and spun a bit, tripping and falling onto the dragon's muzzle. It let out a _gruahhh_ as it struggled to keep balance. The Russian heir laughed at the dragon's panicked look, its stubby legs trembling in desperate attempts to stay in balance. The dragon snorts, unamused and letting Viktor fall without the help of its snout. The prince pouts at the creature, who grins, before bursting into howls of laughter.

The black dragon blinked and snorts in amusement. Viktor calmed his laughter down as he shakily stood up skating around the scaly beast. The two spent the day skating around and laughing at Viktor's falls and the dragon's near fail of balance. The sky slowly turned dark and pale rivers of light rippled in the sky. The northern lights weren't as beautiful or vibrant as they were in Russia, but they still had managed to take the prince's breath away.

That moment had to be ruined with the _whizz_ of the arrow lodging into the dragon's horn. Viktor got up to his feet, backing away when he saw the dragon's narrowed eyes. Anger. It had easily snapped, roaring, standing on its hind legs and spreading its wings to show its dominance.

"Vitya!"

*The silver man turned and saw Yakov along with Yuri, a bow in his hand.

 _'What are they doing here?'_ He thought.

Viktor turned to the dragon, who had arrows sinking into or bouncing off of its scales. It howls out a deafening roar, before blasting face across the row of soldiers, no doubt ending their life.

"MORON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yuri snarled, firing another arrow and hitting the dragon's cheek," GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

The Russian heir backed up to the shore of the lake, watching as frost started to coat the dragon's muzzle. Groups of soldiers had managed to go onto the ice and surround the dragon, rope in their hands.He watched as one threw the noose over to the dragon and...

Caught its neck.

They tugged harshly, earning a strangled cry from the beast. More ropes caught its horns, tail and front claws. It struggled and yanked at the ropes; some of the me tossed over from its strength, other receiving major rope burns with flesh showing and more soldiers ran over to help with the group securing the dragon's neck. It screamed and cried in agony, as if begging, pleading for help.

Viktor stood still in silence and shock. He didn't move as he only watched from the sidelines.

"When we get it down," Yakov called to Victor, the hooves of his horse thumping the snow covered ground as they approached the prince,"It's about time you use that blade for its purpose Vitya."

"To think that they would have a dragon..." Yuri muttered under his breath,"A real dragon inhabiting Japan..."

The younger prince fired another arrow as ropes entangled the dragon's limbs. The dragon blasted a storm of shards at the army, men screaming in agony as lives were crushed in a second. Frost continued to coat its muzzle, never ceasing as the dragon blew a string of flames, burning some of the ropes. It coughed and wheezed, hacking out the sparks of its remaining powers. Finally, a rope was tossed clamp its muzzle shut and the creature was down, weight cracking the ice.

"Now Viktor," Yakov told the Russian heir gruffly,"Now's your chance."

The silver-haired prince stood up and unsheathed the blade off the light, thin sword. He silently walked to the center, where the dragon laid, tied down by ropes. Men watched eagerly from the side, eyes never leaving the figure that would save the country from its terror. The dull blade gleamed beautifully in the moonlight, the dragon's dull red-brown eyes reflected its impending doom.

Viktor was soon in front of the dragon, blade aimed right for it's forehead. Cold blue eyes stared into lifeless red-brown ones.

"Thanks for everything."

The blade easily sunk in, a low wail emerged from the dragon's throat, echoing throughout the night. Dark blood slated onto the ice and as some stained Viktor's skin, the prince's blood turned cold. The feeling of killing something so innocent crashed into him like a tidal wave as he slid the blade out of its head and let it fall to the ground with a gentle clatter.

The dragon closed its eyes as a bright light surrounded it, shrinking back into a human form. Any gasps that were made fell silent in Vitkor's ears as he watched in horror.

The glowing soon ceased and white and blue wisps settled a dark clothed figured on the ice, their blood staining the ice with ropes surrounding the two. The Russian ran to them and picked them up, eyes wide at the blood streaked face in front of him.

It was Yuuri. The dragon was Yuuri all along.

"V-Viktor..?" Yuuri cracked his eyes open, the Russian's tears splattering on his skin.

He was crying,"Y-Y-Yuuri..." He sobbed, hand covering his own face,"I-I-I'm sorry...I..."

"Viktor..."

He looked at the dying man in front of him.

"It's okay" The Japanese prince whispered, with a ghost of a smile on his pale lips,"I still love you..."

The raven-haired male weakly reach out to cup the silver-haired male's cheek, who gently cupped the former dragon's cold hand.

"Goodbye Viktor..." he whispered, eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head,.

"No no no.." Viktor's tears came out full force, as the Japanese prince's hand fell limp like his last breath slipping away

"Yuuri no!" He clutched the bleeding body close to him, trying to save up the last of his warmth.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"

His grieving cries echoed throughout the empty heart-broken night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all hate me now...probably.  
> Whoops.


End file.
